The three bloody oranges
by Camilla10
Summary: This love & vamps story is inspired by L'Amore delle Tre Melarance The Love for Three Oranges , a classical Italian fairy tale. There'll be passion, there'll be danger, and a surprise at the end. AU with vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This love & vamps story is inspired by _L'Amore delle Tre Melarance_ (The Love for Three Oranges), a fairy tale written in the 18th century by Gaspare Gozzi, to become later a Prokofiev 's opera. It was one of the favorite bedtime stories I requested from my grandmother. Of course in her version there were oranges, but not even a hint of lemon! In my version things might change, slightly. There will be passion, there will be danger, and a surprise at the end.

Please note that in Italian Edward becomes _Edoardo, _and all the other names needing it have been suitably Italianized.

Story Notes

Many thanks to Stefanie for editing this story.

**The three bloody oranges**

Chapter 1 – Once upon a time

Once upon a time there was a king. His name was Giacomo and he was a powerful vampire who ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. He had a strong army, the elite of which was comprised of immortals, some endowed with extraordinary gifts. His subjects were happy to have a vampire king, because it meant that theirs was the strongest among the neighboring countries, and that brought tributes, slaves and prisoners. The latter were mainly fed to the king and his vampire warriors, but the tributes made everybody rich. Of course the subjects feared their king and tried to keep him happy, therefore, once a month they choose a virgin among their daughters and sent her to him, to be ravished and drained.

One night, however, it happened that the virgin was so beautiful that the king decided to ravish her repeatedly, before killing her. She became pregnant and in a very short time she was delivered of a baby boy. She did not survive the pregnancy, but her son did. King Giacomo was elated, since he had never thought that his loins could produce a child. The little prince was a beautiful half breed, with green eyes and bronze colored hair. He was named Edoardo and his growth was quick. Albeit not strong like a true vampire, the prince was far stronger than any human being, and practically indestructible. In addition, he ran so fast that he could best many of his father's immortal warriors.

Edoardo could eat human food, but he hated it, so, at the beginning, his diet was like his father's. But he had a particular gift: he could read minds. When he drank from prisoners he could see desperation and terror in their minds, and soon became devastated by it. To escape the agony he tried to stick to human food, but it repelled him.

One day he was hunting boar with some of the human noblemen of his father's Court. The hunters were using spears but, as they were approaching a big male, Edoardo leapt from his mare, with his bare hands subjugated the beast and sank his teeth in its neck. It was delicious. From that day he went hunting alone and refused to drink human blood.

His choice did nothing to endear him to his father, who disliked having a weakling for a son. He had plans for him. Not to leave him his kingdom, of course, as he counted on being king forever, but he had just conquered another country, and wanted to give it to Edoardo. Now he feared that he would be incapable of being as pitiless as required from the heir of the Vampire King.

When not hunting, Edoardo retreated to his chambers, playing music on his dulcimer or reading classical poetry. He tried to have less and less to do with the court and the cruel games they played.

Among the king's allies there was a witch, known as Tania, and one day he called her to the court to ask her how he could convince his son to behave more appropriately. "Well, make a man of him," suggested the witch, "it is high time."

Therefore the king ordered his subjects to provide him with two virgins, this month, and allowed the prettier of the two to be brought to the prince. Two female guards accompanied the girl and left her naked on Edoardo's bed. The girl cried desperately and upon hearing her misery he could not even consider touching her. He saw the terror in her mind and very gently he enveloped her in one of his mantles, then carried her to the stables, took his mount and brought her back to her parents.

The king and the witch were very displeased, but decided to try again, so a new virgin was brought to the prince. Again, the girl cried, but what Edoardo read in her mind was quite different. She was informed of the fact that the prince would not drink human blood, so she was not scared. Her mother had told her that if she played her cards correctly she could end up as a princess, and had instructed her on what to do once she was alone with the beautiful prince. In the girl's mind there was the image of another boy, who loved her and she thought she loved, but the possibility of becoming a princess was much more attractive. She was looking forward to the night with the King's son, and had many ideas about it. Edoardo was completely put off by her calculating, petty mind, so again he produced one of his mantles to cover her, and then he simply brought her to the door and asked the guards to take her home.

The plan suggested by the witch seemed to be unsuccessful, so she decided to take the matter in her hands. Tania was not young, but with her arts she managed to look very beautiful. She tried to surprise Edoardo, entering his room while he was sleeping. The night was warm and the prince was unclothed. He was dreaming and she began to entertain lustful thoughts in her mind, which was no difficulty when she looked at him.

Those thoughts were perceived by the sleeping prince, and insinuated themselves into his dreams, and so he became aroused. The soft hands that were touching him intimately were part of his dream, and he was responding and rolling toward the inevitable conclusion. Some noise, however, penetrated his slumber and he was suddenly awake, looking at the beautiful woman who was making free of his body. The pleasure was intense and he might have succumbed, but then he saw the real workings of her manipulative mind behind the lust, her cold spirit and the plans she had for him, after the seduction. She had a daughter and wanted to convince him to marry her.

He was revolted, and rose quickly from the bed. "Please leave," he said. She then tried to embrace him. "Please, leave," he repeated, "you disgust me."

A red haze descended over Tania's vision. She was infuriated; nobody, nobody had ever dared to scorn her. Without thinking she spoke with the _high and clear_ voice witches used to dominate the elements and throw curses.

"Ah, so you do not want me? Well, you will not want any woman, witch, vampire or demoness until you find the **love of the three bloody oranges**. You will not sleep, you will not drink any blood, be it from man or beast, and you will not find peace until that day!"

Tania hastily left the room and the palace. She had much to accomplish before the king realized what she had done and before she began to feel the repercussions of her actions. She feared his reaction, for his wrath was great.

The effects of the curse did not instill themselves slowly. The following night Edoardo was unable to sleep. He went hunting, but as soon as the blood touched his lips he was seized by violent retching. He tried music, but could not finish any piece he wanted to play. He tried to read, but his attention wandered. His existence became a living hell.

He resolved to leave, albeit he did not have any idea of what he was supposed to look for.

Chapter endnotes

No, the piano had not been invented yet, so Edoardo had to make do with something else for music. It is becoming fashionable again, but If you don't know what a dulcimer is, just google it and you will see videos with players in action.

Please review, I need you to…


	2. Chapter 2

**The three Bloody Oranges by Camilla**

Chapter 2 - The white witch

When he told the Vampire King that he was leaving, Edoardo encountered some resistance, as his father wanted him to marry before sending him to take possession of his kingdom. In fact the King hoped to pair him with a well-connected female; a union which could strengthen his own power. Furthermore, having written Edoardo off as a worthy heir, he hoped for a grandchild better suited to his designs, even if only one quarter vampire. The few existing records about vampire half-breeds said that if they copulated with human women the resulting pregnancies were not as difficult as it was the case with full vampires. Normally the mothers survived and the children were healthy and often gifted with extraordinary powers.

When the King expressed those desires to the prince, Edoardo refused, telling his father, "Firstly, I will marry the woman of my choice, or not at all, and secondly I am in no fit state for any female at this point in time; your friend Tania has seen to that. So it is better if you allow me to leave. If I can find the bloody oranges, the curse will be lifted from me."

He mounted his mare and left the palace.

For a long time Edoardo wandered aimlessly, changing direction often. He was constantly tired, since he could not sleep, though the part of him that was human needed it. He could only eat human food, and was constantly nauseous because of it.

He asked everyone he met if they knew where the bloody oranges could be found, but none could tell him. His thoughts were torturing him. He did not like being half vampire; he detested vampires, his father in the forefront of that hate. Although he had said he would return, he would have preferred to never go back if his quest was successful. He did not want a kingdom, or anything else his father could give him.

Time passed.

An eternity later he was letting his mare proceed at a slow pace in a unknown direction when he heard howls, growls and screams, and so he spurred her toward the noise. On the side of the road a tiny woman was surrounded by a pack of wolves, circling nearer and nearer. He galloped right into the melee. Three wolves immediately attacked his mount, planting their fangs on her flanks. With a surge of strength he did not remember having anymore, he leaped from the saddle and jumped on them. Their fangs could not pierce his skin and he was able to best them, twisting their necks or breaking their spines. He then turned to the wolves still surrounding the woman and made short work of them also. The woman seemed unscathed, while his mare was writhing in agony. Saddened, Edoardo took out his knife and cut the beast's throat. Blood spurted, making his own throat ache, but he knew he would never have been able to drink from her, even if he could have done it without becoming sick.

The woman had composed herself and smiled at him. She was extremely well dressed and very pretty, with black hair and a lovely elfin face.

"Prince Edoardo," she said, "thank you. You have saved my life."

"Who are you?" he asked, "and how do you know my name?" Her mind was not easy to read, he only saw what she wanted him to see.

"I am Alice," she answered "the white witch who can see the future. I knew you were coming to save me, so I did not need my arts to defeat the wolves. I am sorry for your mare, though. And now I have to reward you, I will grant you three wishes. No, don't tell them to me, I know them already. People often mess up, asking for things they don't really want. Let me do the wishing for you."

Edoardo smiled and nodded.

"Please do." Although she was a witch, she was really too overbearing, but he liked her.

"Very well then. Your first wish, I am sure, is to find the three bloody oranges, isn't it? Well, they are not meant to be found. An enchantment conceals the place where they are, but now you will be able to see it." In her mind Edoardo saw the road he would have to take. Then he saw a small castle near the sea, surrounded by a high wall. A rusty iron gate in the wall allowed him to see inside the garden, where an orange tree stood. Only three orange-red fruits remained on its branches.

"As for your second wish," the witch continued "you will never imagine it, but I know what you need. Here, take this" she said extracting from her purse a small bottle full of oil "the gate will be grateful. Then you must know that there is a dragon guarding the castle, but you don't need my help for that. You are fast enough to go in and come out again before the dragon could get you. As for your third wish... no, wait, you must wait. We will see each other again and then you can ask me. Now go!"

Edoardo left. He had not eaten nor slept, but he felt better. He collected his saddlebag from the dead mare and started running in the direction the witch had indicated and soon he arrived at the castle. Now he had to open the gate.

He examined it. It was terribly rusty, the paint work peeling and dry and the hinges probably stuck. Even if he was able to open it, it would make noise and alert the dragon. But there was something more, it was like the gate was thinking and he could hear it. It suffered, it was so dry…Evidently the castle custodian had not bothered to keep it in a good condition. He took out the oil bottle and started coating the hinges with it. It was difficult to believe, but he felt gratitude emanating from the iron work. He then pressed the gate softly and it opened silently, allowing him entrance. He ran like the wind, got to the tree and picked up the three oranges. As he turned from the tree, a dragon appeared from the side of the castle, roaring. It was a small dragon, but it looked deadly. If it was a fire-breathing dragon he was done for. Edoardo, however, was already outside the gate, the dragon hot on his heels. The monster was about to cross the threshold when the gate suddenly closed and squashed it. The dragon was dead and the magical gate had had its revenge for the long neglect.

Now the prince needed to return, since he has promised it to the King. Being half vampire, he had a good sense of direction and so he started walking. He had the oranges secured between his shirt and his skin, and they felt hot, much more than his body was. He did not know what to do with them, the witch Alice had not told him anything about it, but he knew he was going to figure it out, sooner or later.

He was crossing a wasteland; the sun was high in the sky and he felt very thirsty. Edoardo did not think that he was allowed to drink blood yet, but he could try water…only, there was no water anywhere. He went on walking until his thirst became unbearable. He had the oranges, though, and they were human food.

He took his knife, opened one…and gaped. No pulp in it, no juice, only a small whirlwind , growing in size. It grew, it grew, it took a shape. Facing him there was a beautiful blonde girl, naked.

"Oh I am so thirsty," she said "please give me something to drink…"

Alas, he had nothing…But he had another orange, hadn't he? He fervently hoped it was a normal orange this time. He took his knife and split the second orange. Again, it was not a real fruit. Another whirlwind and another naked girl in front of him. She was splendid, with a mass of flaming red hair.

"Oh I am so thirsty," she started, then turned, saw the other girl and hissed. And then they both simply…vanished.

Well, Edoardo was not going to allow this to happen again. He went on walking, resisting his thirst. He walked for very long time, and then started running. The landscape was changing, there were sparse trees now, then more trees, and finally he found himself on the bank of a small pretty lake. He though he recognized the place, it was not far from the Vampire King palace, he had hunted nearby, as deer came to the lake to drink. Finally he had found water. He went down on his knees and drank. It was not blood, but he felt refreshed. Then he took his knife and he cut the third orange…

Chapter endnotes

There are no more oranges, alas. But we can have at least a small lime in the next chapter, can't we?

Please let me know if you like this story. Now Edoardo is about to discover love.


	3. Chapter 3 Princess Isabella

**The Three Bloody Oranges by Camilla10**

Chapter 3 – Princess Isabella

The girl who came out from the last of the bloody oranges had brown tresses and deep brown eyes. When she said she was thirsty, Edoardo carried her to the water and supported her as she drank. To feel her naked flesh under his arm made him shudder pleasantly. She was very beautiful, he realized, more so than the other two, and from what he felt stirring in his body, the curse had certainly been lifted. She was looking at him with wonder in her eyes and he longed to touch her again.

But he was a courteous prince, despite the circumstances in which he had been raised, so he took off his tunic and offered it to her, since his mantle would have been too warm; he had folded it and tied it to his saddlebag long since. She realized then that she was naked and she accepted his tunic with gratitude, blushing all over. While this was happening, he discovered with great confusion that he could not read her mind. He could not fathom why it was so, but he wanted to know everything about her.

"Please, let us sit on that fallen tree, we should speak," he said.

Once seated, he asked her who she was and what she remembered. She said that her name was Isabella and that she was a princess, but an evil sorcerer had seized her father's throne and killed him. Edoardo was familiar with the story of that kingdom, but he let her continue.

"To enhance his legitimacy as King," Isabella went on, "the sorcerer wanted to marry me. I refused, though he was persistent and because I continued to refuse him, he eventually grew very angry and imprisoned me inside the bloody orange. After that, once a year he has come to ask me again, and, since I have remained obdurate, I was always sent back into the orange."

Edoardo told her of the other two girls who had sprouted from oranges and asked if they were also imprisoned princesses.

"Oh no," Isabella said "they were she-devils, summoned by the sorcerer to control me. If you had given them water, they would have eaten you."

"I doubt it," the prince answered, "my nature would probably have prevented them from doing so." Since Isabella was puzzled, he told her who he was.

"I am the son of the Vampire King, and I am half-vampire myself. But you must not fear me for I have forsaken human blood. I drink only from animals and I will not hurt you. And now that you know who I am, I think it is time for me to drink and for you to eat. Please, wait here, I'll soon return."

He went into the surrounding forest and very quickly found deer. He drained three of them and with his knife cut a choice piece of meat from one of the carcasses to take back to Isabella. He collected wood and dry grass, prepared a fire and lit it with his tinderbox. Then he made a rudimentary spit and put the meat to roast.

When Isabella had eaten, with her hands but very daintily, they spoke some more.

He told her about his quest, and how it was due to a witch's curse. However, he did not reveal the reason why he had been cursed, nor the name of the witch. The whole episode embarrassed him. He told her how he had wandered for a long time until a good witch had helped him find the orange tree and how the dragon had been destroyed by the revengeful gate, allowing him to escape. Isabella was worried.

"I am afraid the sorcerer will come soon, it is a long time now that he has not visited me, and when he finds me gone he will look for me," she said, "I should stay concealed, but I do not know where to go."

"You have no reason to fear the sorcerer anymore," Edoardo soothed her "he is dead. You see, my father conquered that kingdom, and his ally Tania, a powerful witch, helped him to nullify the sorcerer's magical powers. However, it was a brutal war. I am very sorry to have to tell you this," he added, "the capital was destroyed, many people were killed or enslaved, and many of those slaves become food for my father and his vampire warriors." Isabella was looking at him with horror, her eyes full of tears.

"Yes, you are right to look at me with horror," he concluded bitterly, "I am the Crown Prince of a kingdom of monsters." And then it was too much for him, and he also cried. Suddenly her slender arms were around him and a delightful smell of orange blossoms engulfed him.

"No, Edoardo, no," she said, "Please do not cry. I know you are not a monster. And there is one last thing that I have not told you. The reason I refused so stubbornly to marry the sorcerer was not only because of my hatred for him. It was because of you. I saw you in my dreams every night. I don't know why this happened. It started before my father was killed and continues to this day. I did not know who you were, but I knew I was meant for you and you for me. And I was prepared to wait for you forever."

And then she kissed him. The sweetness of her mouth was unbelievable, the softness of the body pressed to his chest impossible to resist. He responded to her kiss, felt the honey of her tongue dancing with his, and then kissed her throat… The crisscross latches that kept her short tunic closed had came undone and one perfect pink peaked breast emerged from its folds…it commanded his lips.

With a gigantic effort Edoardo stopped himself.

"This is wrong," he murmured, his voice rough "I should not be doing it... I am sorry, Isabella."

"You don't want me, "she said sadly, "I love you and I want you, you are the first and the last man I will ever want, and if you don't share my feelings I will go back to the orange tree and die there." Again her eyes filled with tears. He could not help himself and gathered her in his arms.

"No, please Isabella, I do want you, and I… I think I love you too." The moment he said this he was sure of it. "But it would be unfair of me if I took advantage of you, you are a virgin and I cannot…"

"I have been a virgin far too long, as a prisoner of that tree," cried Isabella "year after year I dreamed of you and longed to make love to you. Please, Edoardo, please….."

Her passionate words ignited his passion. He took out his mantle and spread it on the grass, soon their garments were discarded and Edoardo initiated a new quest. He explored soft valleys and rosy hills; he inhaled sweet scents and musky ones. He tasted hidden fruits and lapped waters from mysterious warm springs. When the moment came he tried to be very gentle. Poised at her entrance he said "I don't want to hurt you, if I do you must tell me and I'll stop.."

"This is the way maidens become women," Isabella answered, "and I want to become a woman with you. Please Edoardo, have no fear." So he forced his manhood inside and deflowered her. Isabella's small cry pierced his heart and he ordered himself to wait. After some time she moved under him, and he began to move too; their movements took a steady rhythm, gradually escalating. There was no more pain, only a pleasure that intensified with every movement, becoming almost unbearable until they found their release, falling together in a sea of bliss.

When they resurfaced Edoardo gathered his mantle around them both and, entwined, they slept.

------

Endnote:

These last paragraphs are what my grandmother did not include, of course.

Please review…

I am going to Milan for the week end, I'll update when I am back


	4. Chapter 4 The dove

**The three Bloody Oranges by Camilla****10**

Chapter 4 – The dove

Edoardo slept for a long time, he needed it. When he awoke he found Isabella watching him. She was not looking at his face, she was looking at his lower body. He flushed, she flushed, and then she spoke. "You are the most splendid thing I have ever seen." His body responded to her words as men's bodies do. Her cheeks even redder, she added: "I dreamt of you all the time, but I could not exactly imagine that. I have never seen a naked man before, well, I have seen statues," she corrected herself. She was not coy, his beautiful princess, and lust overwhelmed him. Emboldened, Isabella discovered that she could use her small hands and soft lips to bring him to unparalleled ecstasy and their pleasure in each other reached new heights.

When they were spent, he took her hand and plunged with her into the lake's water, where they played and frolicked like children. They let the sun dry their skin, and then they dressed.

Lying together on his mantle they told each other their secrets. Edoardo said that he hated his father but, more than him, he hated himself. He had killed many innocent people, starting with his mother upon his birth, and he could not forgive himself. Isabella comforted him, maintaining that the important thing was that he had decided to kill no more, despite his heritage and the way he had been raised. On her part, she told him of the years spent inside the orange, only having for company the vicious chatter of the she devils. "They probably helped me not to lose my reason," she said, "so I should not complain, but I tried not to listen to them all the time. The best periods were when I slept, and I saw you in my dreams…"

Edoardo went hunting again, not for himself, he was not thirsty, but for her. When she had eaten, it was time for him to speak. He asked her to marry him, if she could forgive what he was, a half monster son of a monster. "I want to be with you forever," Isabella answered. He took his signet ring and put it on her middle finger, her hands were so small.

The morning after, as difficult as he found it, the prince knew he had to leave her for a while. He needed to go to the palace, take a dress with veils, combs, and everything that was needed for Isabella to be introduced as his bride to be. She could not be seen just wearing his short tunic over her naked body, her tresses wild, her legs and feet bare. To him she was supremely beautiful, but he knew the malicious hearts of the ladies in his father's court.

"I will wait for you, don't worry," she said, "I am used to long waits…. " Isabella sighed and looked at him running away from her.

Some time passed, and then she heard horses approaching. She did not want to be seen, so she climbed over a tree protruding over the water edge. Two women arrived, richly dressed and mounting proud horses. One of the women was a splendid, statuesque creature, while the other was a plain blond girl, with a sulky countenance. They dismounted and let the horses drink.

The girl went to admire herself in the still waters and gave a cry. "Oh Mother, how beautiful I am, but my hair is darker now." Her mother looked up to the tree and understood what had happened. There was a girl on it and what her daughter had seen was her reflection. She had used magic for weeks, and now she had found what she was looking for. "Please come down," she said in a sugary voice, "we don't mean you any harm. My name is Tania and this is my daughter Lorena." Isabella remembered what Edoardo had told her, this was the witch who had helped to destroy the evil sorcerer, so she felt grateful and trusted her.

In a short while she had told Tania everything. "These are marvelous news," Tania exclaimed, "so our Crown Prince has found a bride. Oh, how happy our dear King will be! "

Tania plied Isabella with biscuits and wine taken from her saddlebag, chattering away, admiring her eyes and her hair. "It's a pity your tresses are so tangled," she said. "See, I have a brush, please let me make you more beautiful." In the meantime Lorena showed interest in Isabella's ring, and asked to be allowed to look at it. Unsuspecting, Isabella gave the ring to her to be better examined, while Tania brushed her hair.

She did not see Tania taking out a big golden hairpin and viciously plunging it into the nape of her neck.

Her cry of pain covered another sound, a distant laughter, musical like chimes and silver bells. Isabella did not die, however. She felt her body contracting, restricting....restricting... sprouting feathers...She became a dove and flew away.

"Good riddance!" Tania said, " the hawks will take care of it. Now we have to prepare for the prince's arrival. She concentrated on a spell meant to screen her daughter's mind and hers. After a while, the spell worked and the screens were in place. Should Edoardo try to read their minds beyond what they would be saying to him, he would see only new dresses, perfumes and other frivolous concerns.

In the meanwhile Edoardo was late. After having procured what he thought Isabella would need to make her entrance, he decided to speak to the King. Should his father be against him marrying Isabella he would simply go back, take her and run away. He announced that he had found the bloody oranges and that, through them, he had found a princess, saved her from the spell that kept her prisoner, and now they, with the King's permission, would marry. Not that he would respect a prohibition, but he had to say it just for form's sake.

The King, however, did not seem to be against his son's proposal. In his mind Edoardo could not see any decision for or against, only curiosityto see the princess he had found in an orange_._ He detailed two vampire warriors and two ladies to escort Edoardo to the lake where he had left his fiancée. The prince chose a new horse for himself and one for his princess and they left the palace.

Alas, when he reached to the lake there was no Isabella to greet him, but only Tania with sulking Lorena, dressed in his tunic. The tale Tania told him had the ring of truth, because he knew her powers and her hate for him, and in her mind he could see nothing different. Isabella, said Tania with a cold smile, had never existed. The girl who had sprang from the bloody orange was none other than Lorena, whose appearance was changed, thanks to her mother's magic. The story of the evil sorcerer wanting to marry her was a construction and the two she devils were Tania's minions, summoned from Hell. The castle, the gate, the dragon had all been illusory. But the point now was that he had deflowered Lorena, given her his ring and promised to marry her. And princes are supposed to keep their promises.

For a moment Edoardo thought of running away, despite the fact that the two vampire warriors could probably overpower him, but then he realized that, without Isabella, his life had no meaning anymore. The enormity of Tania's revenge left him breathless; the curse had been just a minimal part of it. To have believed that he had found love and to discover afterward that his beloved had never existed was breaking his heart. Despair submerged him. He only wanted to die and, until he found a way to achieve this goal, nothing mattered anymore. So he returned to the Palace, retired to his chambers and waited for others to decide his fate.

In the months of Edoardo's absence King Giacomo and Tania had renewed their alliance. In fact he needed her, because although he and his vampire warriors were strong and indestructible, magic could affect him and thwart his plans. Tania told him what she had done and he was vastly amused. Yes, this was a perfect happy ending, the marriage of Edoardo and Lorena would consolidate and strengthen his alliance with her mother.

The nuptials were to be held the following month and invitations were dispatched to noble families, to magicians and witches, to those kingdoms the King had not conquered yet and to those who paid tribute. When the guests arrived a lavish banquet would welcome them, the marriage would be celebrated the next day, followed by another banquet and then the guests would depart.

The month passed, the guests arrived and the first banquet was about to commence. The King sat on his throne, surrounded by his most elite vampire warriors, a blood red mantle on his ample shoulders and a rubies' encrusted crown on his head. Everybody who could eat sat at the many tables, covered with damask tablecloths, ornamented with flowers in crystal vases and laid with silver dishes and golden goblets.

Lorena, marginally less sulky, sat at the head of the main table under a flower canopy, wearing a splendid peach colored dress. Edoardo sat at her right, pale as death and clad in black. Nobody had been able to prevail over him and make him choose another color. His green eyes were unfocussed and he said not a word. He screened his mind from everybody around him and wallowed in his misery. During his self imposed detention he had not hunted, resorting to human food despite its vile taste. He did not expect or wished for anything pleasurable in his empty life.

Servants and slaves were serving the first dishes when, from one of the tall windows open to the warm night, something entered in the banquet hall.

It was a little dove, flying terrified here and there. Servants tried to shoo it away, waving their serving napkins, and some guests tried to catch it. The king made a sign to one of his warriors, who with vampire speed could take it down in a blink. But the dove posed itself on the bridegroom's hand. Edoardo awakened from his abstraction, smiled and started caressing it. He could hear the terrified heartbeat of the small creature. Under the light touch of his hand the wild flutter of the dove's heart was abating. Then his caressing fingers found a small protuberance on the bird neck. It was a golden pinhead. "Oh poor little thing," Edoardo murmured, "this must be hurting you. Here, let me take it out."

Endnote

Not much of a cliffhanger, I am sure you know what happens now. But please review all the same.


	5. Chapter 5 Flight

**The three bloody oranges by Camilla****10**

Important N/A

The story I am currently posting on Twilighted net, _The parachutist_, was nominated for the Indie Twific award in the category Canon or AU story that knocks you off your feet – Work in progress. I am beyond excited, and of course I hope that you will read it and, if you like it, vote for it. On Twilighted net my pen name is just Camilla.

The first round of voting will be between February 20th and March 2nd. By that time on the Indie website there will be indications on how to vote, I am sure. I'll post more info as soon as I have it. The Indie link is www theindietwificawards com

Chapter 5 – Flight

Edoardo gaped as a small perfect droplet of blood fell from the pin tip on his other hand. Around him a whirlwind, an explosion of feathers, and here was Isabella, as beautiful as he remembered her, and, again, stark naked. Was this a dream? Absent mindedly he brought his hand to his lips_… "Oh, this is the blood of my beloved…_" The shock brought him to his senses. No, this was not a dream.

He pulled off the tablecloth and all that was on it fell on the floor, scattering here and there, food flying, crystal shattering. He wrapped the cloth around his princess, protecting her modesty.

The banquet hall was in turmoil, feathers everywhere, people screaming, asking questions, servants running aimlessly to and fro.

"Silence!" The Vampire King commanded loudly.

Everybody turned to stone, such was the terror he inspired.

"Edoardo, would you care to explain to us what is happening?" The King asked.

"She is the Princess Isabella, my true fiancée," said Edoardo taking her hand , "and she will tell us what has befallen her, because surely there are dark forces behind this."

Isabella stepped proudly in front of the King. Despite her misadventures, she came from a noble lineage, and had no fear. Her story unfolded. First she told of her encounter with Tania and Lorena and what had transpired, of her panic when she had found herself changed into a dove, and of her struggle to escape predator birds and keep on living until she could find Edoardo again. She had found his windows, she believed, but they had been shut for a month, curtains drawn, so she was not sure of herself and did not know how to make him open them, anyway. The banquet had been her first opportunity and she had taken it.

To this Edoardo added his tale of how Tania had deceived him. "Such a deed should not go unpunished," he concluded. He then announced that, since Isabella had been miraculously restored to him, the morning after he was going to marry her.

The King spoke again: "Tania, go to your rooms with your daughter and stay there. After the marriage we will decide about your punishment. Edoardo, take your bride to be, and make her decent before coming back to us."

"Forgive me, Sire, but I think we need time to calm ourselves, and Isabella is very tired. Please excuse us," he said. Then, addressing the guests, he asked forgiveness, adding that he would see them in the morning, but now the banquet should resume and he hoped they would enjoy themselves.

He left with Isabella, his face unreadable but terror in his heart. Because, despite some serious efforts to deflect him, he had seen the King's mind and what he was planning was truly vile.

His father was not keen for Edoardo to marry a destitute princess, whose kingdom he already owned. He still wanted him to marry Tania's daughter. Therefore the witch was not going to be punished. He would let the marriage be celebrated, because there were so many witnesses and some of them still too powerful to irritate. He would defeat them one at a time, not all together. After they had left, however, Isabella would have a fatal accident and die…so Edoardo would be free to marry Lorena, after suitable mourning. As for Isabella, he would make sure that the accident was one that left no corpse… drowning maybe, in front of witnesses, but her body washed away. Because she was too beautiful to waste and he would have her brought to him alive. _"Pity she is not a virgin anymore, but at least this tells me that my useless son can be man to a woman. I will play with the girl, I'll teach her fear, and then I'll have her blood." _Those had been his thoughts.

When the door closed behind them Edoardo and Isabella fell into a desperate embrace. Their need for each other was absolute, now that they had found each other again. Soon his black clothes and her tablecloth were on the floor and they started to discover their bodies anew. Their coupling was fervent and somehow rough, driven by their sense of urgency.

When their passion was spent Edoardo told her that they could not linger, and that they had to run, as the King planned to kill her very soon.

Although he spared her the details of what his father intended to do before drinking her blood, the images were burned in his mind. He dressed and gave her some of his own garments to wear, as they would be more practical than the long gown the slaves had brought to his room, obeying the king orders. Everything was far too large, but he cut off the rim of his breeches and, with the use of a belt, she managed to get dressed. For her small feet there were unfortunately only the slippers that came with the gown. Then he went to the door and heard the bored thoughts of the two warriors standing outside. Under his windows, he discovered, other guards were stationed. They were captive in his room! Anguished, he started planning an escape for the next day, as he and his bride were going to be in public, with many witnesses, but he was not certain that an opportunity would present itself.

Then he heard a discreet coughing and Michele, the head of his personal slaves, came out from behind one of the tapestries covering the walls. Life for the Palace slaves was harsh and often quite short. Only the most capable of them survived, since the smallest slip would imply punishment and punishment usually meant death, normally as food for the King and his warriors. The many successful wars brought in plenty of new slaves anyway.

Edoardo, however, had been kind to his slaves and had never punished them. To be at his service meant to survive and it was considered a great privilege. Michele had heard most of the conversation between his master and Isabella, and understood the great peril they were in. He was grateful to the prince and decided to aid him in his escape, despite the risks that doing it would imply for him. Another powerful reason was to revenge himself of the King who had enslaved him and killed so many of his countrymen in the war his homeland had lost.

The Vampire King's palace, like many of its kind, had internal passages, stairs and narrow corridors concealed within the walls, so that servants could do their work without disturbing their masters. It was a veritable maze, sometimes also used by the higher rank palace dwellers for secret assignments, and, at other times, for murder. But Edoardo had never bothered to explore it, while Michele knew it intimately.

Following the passages Edoardo and Isabella could get very close to the stables. Indeed, even if he could run very fast, she could not, and it would be more comfortable for her if they had horses. Before reaching the stables, however, there would be a moment where they would be visible on open ground. A distraction was needed and they thought of fire.

While Edoardo and Isabella waited at the end of the last passage before the narrow opening leading outside, Michele set fire to the prince's room. Nothing is feared by vampires more than fire, so, once flames were seen through a window ,the guards' attention concentrated on it. It was only a few minutes before the rooms were broken into, water was fetched and the fire extinguished, but it was enough to ensure the pair's safety. Edoardo took Isabella in his arms and ran like the wind to the stables. At almost vampire speed he saddled two horses and they both galloped out of the momentarily unguarded gate.

He already had an idea of where to go. There was one place where his father's best tracker, Demetrio, would be unable to sense them. The little castle by the sea, hopefully still invisible due to the spell, could offer at least temporary protection.

When they finally reached it, they saw the dragon's body reduced to a dry husk. The gate recognized Edoardo and opened for him. In the neglected garden the orange tree was heavy with fruits. Once freed of its gaoler's task it had returned to its nature with a vengeance.

Edoardo and Isabella were safe for the time being, but their future was very uncertain.

Chapter note

The original fairy tale ends with the nuptials and the punishment of the malfeasants. But here we have an evil Vampire King, not a normal, easy going one, so something more has to happen, before the end.

By the way, I hope you are liking this story. Next chapter will have a surprise, be sure not to miss it. And, please, post a review.


	6. Chapter 6

**The three bloody oranges by Camilla****10**

I want to thank again Stefanie for being my super beta editor.

Chapter 6 - The end is … the beginning

It was clear to them that the castle could only be a temporary refuge. Yes, Demetrio could not track them here, but Tania eventually could, by using her arts. In addition, they had no food, and in the castle there was none. Should Edoardo go hunting outside, the tracker would perceive him. So they had only the two horses, their blood for him, and their meat for her, complemented by what the generous orange tree could offer.

It could suffice for a few weeks, smoking the meat, but no longer. And after that, what? Edoardo knew that he had one way to save Isabella from his father: half-breed males were poisonous, and so he could transform her in a vampire. He had no desire for her blood, so she would be safe after the bite. Once she was changed, the King would not kill her, but probably welcome her among his immortals. Nothing was more awful for Edoardo to contemplate. He hated his nature, he hated his father and hated most of all the idea of his sweet love suffering unspeakably and then becoming a blood thirsty new born. In addition, it would amount to an unconditional surrender. They were not married and the King would surely insist, in exchange for not dismembering her and burning her body to ashes, the he married Tania's daughter. Isabella would survive, but the price was harsh.

The only merit of this plan, Isabella had observed in the many agonized discussions they held, was that she would live eternally. As things stood now, he would live for a very long time, centuries perhaps, if not forever, while her life span would be the short one of a human. She would grow old and die; instead, she wanted to be with him forever. They had never had the time to envisage their future before, but now it weighted heavily on them.

"My forever will end when you die," Edoardo had said, "I think that through fire I can terminate my life." She cried desperately then, and they could not decide anything.

They could try to run far away, and maybe take refuge with some of his father's enemies, but she was too weak, too fragile to withstand the dangers and rigors this course would imply. Inthis case also, therefore, she should become a vampire first. She would be strong, she could run and she could fight. Eventually this solution, distasteful and unacceptable as Edoardo found it, was the best they could think of. And, at least, if they were able to avoid capture, Isabella would not be taken from him by an early human death.

If this was the solution, they should not wait too much to implement it. Better sooner than later, for their time of safety was short.

They attempted to do it. They made love one last time, but when Edoardo looked at the white throat offered to him, he could only kiss it. The second time they tried, it was the same.

They tried a third time. Edoardo was looking at the vein pulsing under her smooth skin, bracing himself, trying to summon the courage for it. Isabella had closed her eyes. "Now!" she cried. His white teeth flashed…

"No, Edoardo, stop, don't do it!"

It was Alice the white witch, appearing magically at their side.

"Now, now it is the time for your third wish," she said. "No, don't tell me, I think I know it, you wish that Isabella stays with you forever. It is possible, but you both have to answer a question first. And, remember, Isabella will not age, nor will she get ill, but she will be still human, and could die due to violence or accident."

"_Edoardo, when she dies, you too die, be it tomorrow or centuries from now. Isabella, when he dies, you too die, be it tomorrow or centuries from now. Do you accept this?"_

"Yes!" they answered together without hesitation.

"_So be it."_ Alice said with a _high and clear_ voice. And in that moment they felt they were truly married.

"However," Alice added, "your life might well terminate tomorrow, unless you manage to go far away very fast. Come to the shore with me."

"We have to wait a little," the witch said when they were on the beach. While they waited, she told them that she had been the godmother of the human girl who had been delivered of Edoardo and then had died. "I could not save her from the Vampire King," she said, "because, as a white witch, I cannot use violence, and violence would have been the only course. But I looked over you from afar, and I saw that, despite your heritage, you were noble and kind as your mother Elisabetta had been, so I tried to help you. I saw Isabella in your future and looked for her too. I sent her dreams, so that she could love you even before she met you, and resist the evil sorcerer. Then, when Tania raised her pin, I threw a quick spell so that it did not kill her but, changed her into a dove."

They saw a little boat with a single white sail coming swiftly to the shore.

"Your three wishes have been granted, Edoardo", Alice said, "but I still owe you something for your mare, that gave her life to save me. Get into the boat. It will carry you far, far away, where neither Demetrio, nor Tania, nor the Vampire King can find you."

They went into the boat and had just the time to wave good bye to Alice when it moved back, turned and in a blink was already far from the shore. It moved with a sustained wind in its sail, even when there was no wind. Inside the boat there were many useful things, clothes, blankets, tools, water. There was food for Isabella and, for him, a cage with some live rabbits in it. Not a food he relished, and not much of it, but it would have to do.

They crossed the Mediterranean and left it passing through the Hercules' Columns. Then the boat moved into the Ocean, keeping a Southward course. Later, the sea became colder, the winds harsher, they saw mountains of ice floating on the sea, and leviathans dancing in its waters. But the little boat was not affected, it kept its course steadily. It navigated a strait ravaged by tempests, but the small portion of water surrounding the boat remained calm. Once it had traversed the strait, the boat moved Northward. Up and up it went, and the temperature was first cold, then temperate, than hot. From the sea they could see the outlines of the huge continent they were coasting. The boat continued going North. The temperature became temperate again and then colder. One day finally the boat stopped, landing on a beach covered with multicolored pebbles.

Dense forests stood beyond the shore. Edoardo and Isabella left the boat and started exploring their surroundings. He climbed on one of the high trees and saw infinite forests and a majestic mountain with a snow covered peak.

This was a new world, far from the horrors of their previous life. It had a magical, pristine beauty and it teemed with wildlife. Yes, they could live here forever and have their children. Edoardo knew that it was possible and that now they could be happy, and in peace.

**Epilogue **

So the end becomes the beginning. From canon we don't know exactly how long a hybrid can live. A long, long time, but not forever like a vampire, probably. I like to think that the children of Edoardo and Isabella mated with the natives of what was to become the State of Washington. In Isabella's children and grandchildren there was a shape shifting potential, since she had been a dove and a woman, and this potential passed into the Quileutes' genes. In Breaking Dawn, Aro says that the animal form could well have been different, it was by chance that the Indians phased into wolves. I am also amused by the idea that none of the latter day elders could know or suspect that they had also a well diluted drop of vampire venom in their genetic heritage…

Chapter endnote

Edoardo and Isabella where the first Italian immigrants to reach America….LOL

I have been asked, and forgot to answer so I do it now: of course Giacomo is James in English.


End file.
